youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
SuperYoshi
SuperYoshi is the founder of YouTube Poops and is often reffered to as "The Father of Poops" by the YouTube community. Biography Before anything on YouTube, SuperYoshi started posting videos on Sheezy Art. SuperYoshi was experimenting with Super Mario Bros. 3 cartoon clips (from The Super Mario Bros. Super Show!) in Windows Movie Maker, he uploaded the video to SheezyArt and people liked it. SuperYoshi debuted on March 28, 2006 on YouTube, with no videos and only favorites. His first uploaded video Sonic and Robotnik's sodomy hour! was released on April 01, 2006 and is considered the first YouTube Poop ever made. SuperYoshi admits that the video may not be funny to some people, however he also said that the video may be funny to some people "with a weird sense of humor." The video contained clips from the Sonic the Hedgehog saturday morning cartoon, randomly sped up and slowed down. The video could now be considered a common cliche. At the birth of YouTube Poop with his first video, Sonic and Robotnik's sodomy hour! was just considered a regular YouTube video. His second video, Mega Man X2 Overdrive Ostrich Fight, is just a normal uploaded video of himself playing Megaman fighting an ostrich boss, and SuperYoshi was nothing more than a regular two-video YouTuber. His third video, Dr. Light's Guidance System Show, was the second YouTube Poop and is much more humorous to some people tha the last. It should also be noted that through this time, YouTube Poop wasn't even an existing name and it was later named by another unknown YouTuber. His fourth video, Kawaii Naruto Fandub ^___^ was also nothing more than a regular YouTube video, and it was with NO, NO, POWER RANGERS, his fifth video that he starting making humorous mix-and-matched YouTube videos, YouTube Poops, full time. Currently, he now releases an ocassional YouTube Poop or humorous video like Nooo..... His most current video is Carl Winslow. Videos Ironically, there have only been two videos by SuperYoshi to have "YouTube Poop" in the title. His first video was Sonic and Robotnik's sodomy hour! and his current video is Carl Winslow. Currently he has 55 videos. Essentially SuperYoshi started the fad of using Sonic and Mario cartoon clips in YouTube Poops. April 01-November 27, 2006 June 09-December 09, 2007 *''I NEED A BETTER NUT BARRIER LOOK APPROACHING SOUND ENGINE'' - November 18, 2007 *''Crank Dat Soulja Boy Family Guy Mix'' - November 20, 2007 *''Shed a manly tear'' - November 26, 2007 *''Steely Phred: Part II'' - November 27, 2007 *''MY FIRST ATTEMPT AT VEGAS'' - December 09, 2007 ;February 15-November 16, 2008 *''THE MOXIE'' - January 02, 2008 *''The Fury of Orson Welles'' - February 15, 2008 *''Re: BANNED FROM FORUMS?!'' - February 20, 2008 *''SOMETHING MUST BE WRONG'' - February 26, 2008 *''HOW ORSON WELLES REALLY DIED'' - February 28, 2008 *''Youtube Poop: A Youtube Poop by Youtube Poop- The Movie'' - April 01, 2008 *''Every single KK Slider song at once'' - April 08, 2008 *''Have you noticed that like every video I submit now....'' - April 17, 2008 *''DVD RECORDER GET'' - April 25, 2008 *''FUCK COPY PROTECTION ARGH'' - April 25, 2008 *''Super Punch-Out (Part 1/4)'' - April 26, 2008 *''Super Punch-Out (Part 2/4)'' - April 26, 2008 *''Super Punch-Out (Part 3/4)'' - April 26, 2008 *''Super Punch-Out (Part 4/4)'' - April 26, 2008 *''MY OPINION OF WHAT THEY DID TO YOU BITE FECES'' - May 09, 2008 *''Robotnik Gets Up'' - May 13, 2008 *''An accurate depiction of Pimpsahoy raiding the forum'' - May 16, 2008 *''Bill O'Reilly had a Master System'' - May 17, 2008 *''I don't even know anymore'' - June 21, 2008 *''Champions Online- Exclusive Gameplay Footage'' - June 26, 2008 *''THE FANTASTIC ADVENTURES OF THE STEGBUS'' - July 05, 2008 *''youtube poop amv lincoln park'' - September 26, 2008 *''Mama Luigi Returns'' - October 29, 2008 *''XBOX BACKWARDS COMPATIBILITY AT ITS BEST'' - November 04, 2008 *''Sango REMIX REMIX REMIX'' - November 16, 2008 January 10, 2009 - *''HD Test'' - January 10, 2009 *''Nooo....'' - March 01, 2009 *''Carl Winslow'' - March 10, 2009 External links *SuperYoshi YouTube page (alternate URL) *SuperYoshi at Sheezy Art